Celebrant
by TheLadyMuse
Summary: Part 8 of Abattoir. Slight crossover with beyblade. Yuuri is more than he seems... VictuurioFam. *chapter 3 more a Beyblade chapter than YOI. Has Vicchan.
1. Claimant

**Yuuri introduces the figure skaters to the world of the Abattoir agency.**

Yuuri Katsuki froze when he saw the magnificence that was Tala Valkov walk toward him as he clutched the silver medal in his hand tighter.

 _Damn! How had he forgotten?_

Victor and Yuri and the Grand Prix, that's how. So, of course, the entire stadium stares when tiny, entirely Asian Yuuri Katsuki smacks his forehead and bellows

"Bozhe moy, moya zhizn' zakonchena!" With a grin, Tala nodded and replied

"Da." When Yuuri switched to Japanese to moan, Tala simply repeated his actions, smile bright and eyes amused. Herding the bitching skater to the door, he stopped in time to ask loudly

"Oi, we taking any of the bakas with us?" Shaking his head, Yuuri paused, chewing his lip before shrugging and listing off

"Well, if they want to come, I want Victor, Phichit and Yurio, definitely. I guess Chris, and Otabek, if they did want, too. I mean, it's not like I'm bros or rivals with JJ and the others."

Tala smirked, slinging a graceful arm around the skater before leading him away again

"Up to you, Katsugan. You know moya lyubimaya-koi is always pleased to have visitors." By now, of course, the skaters were confused and not afraid to admit it. With a sigh, Yuuri squared his shoulders and said resolutely

"They do not needs must know, Tala. But it needs be said, and perhaps they should see, but if they would understand… No, I see now, this, I must do myself. Not all that glitters…"

"Is gold. Da, you understand now, why we needs must. Come, Katsugan." Rolling his eyes, Yuuri trotted after the taller young man, calling exasperatedly

"Not all of us are humongous Russian stoics, Volk!"

With that, the chase commenced. Especially since Phichit was clueless. Or it would have, were it not for the fact that a young woman in fatigue style clothing covered by a leather duster came forward, eyes dancing, she asked Victor

"You would be the Victor Nikiforov that our Yuuri's been telling us about, wouldn't you?" With a hesitant nod, Victor opened his mouth to ask questions, when she responded brightly

"Well, I don't expect you'd have heard of me, but I'm Kalina Hiwatari. I'm escorting those of you that Yuu-chan mentioned to the meeting place." When Chris asked what kind of meeting, she dead panned

"Secret naked dancing rituals, Chris-chris-chan."*

Through piling in the limo and riding through the streets of Barcelona, they wonder. Kalina shushes questions before leading them to a mezzanine. Explaining the intercom system briefly, the woman disappeared, others filtering into the room below, all decked out in cultural garb that became them. Last to enter were Yuuri, Tala and Kalina. Yuuri swished in in a beautiful black and red haori, while Kalina was decked out in a blue kosode, a stiffly suited up Tala escorting her very properly. With the intercom on so they can hear but no one in the room below can, they hear the greetings the others give Yuuri. Mainly congratulations on placing in the Grand Prix, though there is a little teasing about last year's pole dance in Sochi, it's more in a 'why didn't you invite us?' vein.

Yuuri takes the teasing with far more grace than he gives them, his calm not simply outward, now. Kalina comments cheerfully

"Calm as still water, Katsugan. Do you put on for your friends?" Yuuri sighs, his answer coming through loud and clear

"I am not their brother, Kalina. Not their comrade, not trusted with secrets, though Phichit believes he has secrets, they are nothing like the Brotherhood's." Kalina giggles, sounding like champagne, then Tala speaks over the giggles

"We do trust you, Katsuki Yuuri. That's why we asked you here tonight." For some reason, the formality makes the observers sit up, especially Phichit and the Russians. Yuuri's calm reply of

"I think I know what you'll ask, Valkov, and I know how I would answer." there is a hum of agreement, before music begins, and Yuuri joins Kalina, Tala and their friends in singing a gently hopeful piece, standing in a circle, before they finish and Tala clears his throat.

"Katsuki Yuuri of Japan, Brother of the Abattoir, we, the Council of Ten, have deemed you ready for a call to action. Do you accept that call to action, knowing what yet we may ask of you, what we may have you do?" Yuuri squares his body and answers

"I know myself, Tala Valkov. Your call, I answer, the vow I take one of mine own making. What is my duty, Councilor?" Tala smirks, as do most of the men in the circle, before announcing

"Enforcer Katsuki, we promote you to Hasetsu Area Lieutenant, further promotion pending martial training. You will receive funding to either build your own headquarters, or improve on existing structures. Your task is this: train yourself, and others, and train well before you represent. On the ice, the stage or the ballet floor. Train, and you fulfil your task." aside from Yuuri's agreement, the other skaters are unsure why his response stuns them as it does, but when next he speaks, they all freeze.

"Yes, Hasetsu will be a haven for the young and old, aspiring or tired, but only so long as my own are protected." A pause.

"You will celebrate me tonight, but I would rather celebrate the All, than the One. I claimed my family a decade ago, but this night, I stake my claim anew." another pause.

"Victor Nikiforov. Yuri Plisetsky. Phichit Chulanont. Christophe Giacometti. Otabek Altin. Mine. My own." His voice is heavy, and final and when Tala acknowledges it, he promises formally

"All that is yours, as you have claimed once and again, should you falter, we will pull you up, should they need protection, or shelter or comfort, any who can will give it. For if they are yours, and you are ours, then they, too, are ours. All they need, we will provide, if it makes you happy."

The other councilors acknowledge this, and though Yuuri later pretends to be surprised that the skatesquad showed up at his victory celebration, he really isn't. Especially when Victor slings an arm around his shoulders and Phichit clings to his waist and the others hover. It should be annoying, probably, but it isn't. Not when he just swore his life to having them cared for.

When he explains his plan to expand the onsen and improve on the rink and studio, and increase general commerce rather than build new buildings, the Squad voices approval. It is, incidentally, Yuri who later demands (in private, just them and Victor in a cuddle pile)

"We'r training in Hasetsu? With the triplets and your idiot fanboy and katsudon, right?"

Yuuri assures him that of course, they are already expected at the onsen, and Nikolai has already been invited, and everyone is excited to see them. Yuri falls asleep between the two older men (completely clothed, of course) and only pretends rage when Victor posts a picture captioned: _#Victuuri #FamilyPic #VictuurioFam yuri-plisetsky Katsuki-don_ on every social media account he has.

The, er, aptly named VictuurioFam hightails it to Japan, stopping only to gather Nikolai and whatever else Victor and the Plisetsky men need before the next return to Russia.

 **Bozhe moy, moya zhizn' zakonchena- My God, my life is over!**

 **Da- yes**

 **baka-idiot**

 **Katsugan- (bastardized, probably) victory eye**

 ***I debated calling Chris 'Kiss-kiss-chan'**

 **lyubimaya-koi- russian-japanese, roughly translates to 'my lovely love'**

 **Readers,**

 **To directly email me ideas and requests, send a message to Amaranthastormheart .**

 **My Blog:**

 **blog/theladymuse OR /works/8798131for the same content.**


	2. Cognizant

**More family style mush!**

After Katsuki's stunning Gala, and then another stunning Gala where Yuri is joined by both Yuuri and Victor (it's Yurio who smugly captions the video _#RussianIceTiger #AndGayDads #SeriouslyTheyreGooey-Gross #TeamSkate_ and they perform a family Agape that leaves the audience breathless.

It is still Yurio who leaves the Internet broken. Yuuri is focused on the Abattoir business, settling in the operatives and renovating buildings, while Victor is designing and researching training regimens and music, so it is Yurio who films and edits a video to bring the others Yuuri claimed to Japan in time to help with the Katsuki Gathering before they all trot off to Thailand and help Phichit with his show.

Yurio, the little sneak, films Victor and Yuuri together and apart, getting lots of Makkachin shots, and some of the triplets that leave their faces obscured, and a few of Minako and the rest of the Katsuki family. He even films Nikolai, who has been encouraged to do what he thinks is best, and spoil his grandson the rest of the time.

He sends the video to Phichit, with a warning that uploading it will get him gutted, Chris and Otabek, though only Otabek gets a message too (Beka, miss you. Come soon.). The title is simply

 **"Hasetsu Family"**

And of course, within an hour of loading it, Yuri gets thousands of replies (since he only warned Phichit so he could upload it) which, oops, include Victor, Yuuri and most of Hasetsu. There is, of course, the trade off of more people booking the onsen, and Phichit, Chris and Otabek finally accept the Council's offer of flying them and their support staff to Japan until the season picks up.

So they spend the month until the Gathering (the first Yuuri has been called to host) preparing and training until the martial commander, a temporarily reassigned Sentinel named Morinozuka Takashi, deems them capable of defending themselves from an attack if necessary, and sparring together if they need to cross-train.

When the Councilors of Japan arrive to assess and open Hasetsu, Phichit and the others fully understand what Yuuri has done. Claimed them so they could have the luxury of training together, or apart, and so they would always have the safety net of the Abattoir within reach.

Phichit cries when he learns what it really means to be a blooded brother of the Abattoir, and he is terribly grateful his best friend only became blooded after the horrid practices were over. The others are less teary, but quickly pick up on the fact that Yuuri shrugs off his dancing and stamina training as an 'Abattoir' thing.

In order to distract Phichit, Yuuri challenges them to run with him, and it is exhausting, even for Chris, the supposedly most in shape one of them all (they all bow to Yuuri's stamina, Phichit and Chris gaping when Yurio whines about training him). It works, though Victor will always be haunted by the way Yuuri had shrugged off the blood and pain of his fellows and murmured beatifically

"They want neither pity nor understanding. They come from the blood soaked room, as do we all."

Tala strides into the rink, smirking that self-satisfied smile before barking

"Oi, Sentinel Katsuki! Morinozuka said to give you the go ahead." Yuuri, slightly calmed, as always by the presence of a Councilor (of knowing someone who can but won't command him in anything less than an emergency) is there. With a nod, Yuuri accepts the burden, appointing deputies for every aspect of his job.

Understanding that he has an ever growing load of burdens, it takes time to gather the other skaters together for a discussion. Takashi standing by with glittering eyes, taking in the skaters. Yuuri glances at them from beneath black lashes before explaining when they make noise about being detained again

"For the purposes of paperwork, Headquarters wants to know your familial designations in regards to me." Takashi interjects with an easy unconcerned air

"If he designates you as his brothers, husband and son, he can never designate another family unit. He would have to join one of the existing ones if you bailed on him. The others would prefer Sentinel Katsuki remain emotionally intact, so think carefully on your choice before claiming him." Yuuri shakes his head and further explains with a sigh

"We're overprotective of each other, because we've spent so long believing that we are the only ones who totally understand each other. He only wants the best for me." Brushing his hair out of his eyes, the Asian man tosses a nervous look at them before saying softly

"The form is in my office, if you desire to fill it out. I will accept whatever designation you deign to give." Abruptly turning on his heel, Yuuri exited, determined not to overhear the conversation he was sure they would be having any minute.

Victor was surprised when Yuri broke the silence by asking roughly

"Would he really claim me as his son, after how awful I've been?" another man spoke before the skaters had the chance

"He would, because that's who he is, who we've all had to become." Whipping around, they came face to face with the ridiculously good looking Tala Valkov, who eyed them gravely before continuing

"Even if he hadn't chosen to bring in all the family that is his own, we would have assigned him children to watch over, since he isn't a true combatant, and we know he would be a good parent. He would gladly become that to you Yuri Plisetsky, if you would let him. Just as he would be brother and lover to the rest of you. But he's waiting for you to say that he isn't enough. Will never be enough because that's what we heard every day we were the operatives of Biovolt, instead of the children of the Abattoir. Let him become that better man with your support. Not your degradation."

Turning, he exited too.

Instead of letting Yuuri find the finished paperwork, they decided to choreograph a family program and pull Yuuri into it by pretending it was a piece for Phichit's ice show. Otabek had carefully planned the necessary distractions so they could practice, and Tala laughingly provided the needed costumes.

So that's how Sentinel Katsuki got pulled into a group program to the sound of Robin Sternjberg's You , astounding the skate community when Victor began. Pulling in Chris, Yuuri and Phichit from where they stood on the ice, before Victor and Chris doubled back and each took the hand of a younger skater while Phichit danced with his best friend across the ice, the three pairs coming together to form a beautiful star before breaking away.

Instead of a single person posting the finished video, it was posted by the attending Abattoir Council member (who happened to be a delighted Kalina Hiwatari Valkova) and endorsed by the participating skaters. Since Kalina's husband Tala retained Yuuri for a business talk, the Japanese skater didn't see the tags until he read through his media message.

 _#VictuurioFam #YKS-Brother-in-law-ChrisG #VNS-Brother-in-law- PhichitChu #Plisetsky's-uncles #Tousan-Yuuri #Chris's-Kid-OtabekAltin #Chris-Dad #Uncle PhichitChu #Papa-Vic #Uncle-Victor #jiichan-katsuki-don_

It's not that surprising Yuuri cried himself to sleep that night with tears of joy, hmm?

 **Why add Otabek and Chris? To keep it fair, really. You think Phichit wouldn't complain if Yuuri got married and adopted a kid and never at least joked about being an uncle? And Beka needs a mentor too, without straining Victor and Yuuri. So, we get this.**

 **I recommend listening to the song, or at least looking at the lyrics. It's a beautiful piece. There's a Batfamily AMV hosted on my blog set to the best version I've ever heard.**

 **Readers,**

 **To directly email me ideas and requests, send a message to Amaranthastormheart .**

 **My Blog:**

 **blog/theladymuse OR /works/8798131for the same content.**


	3. Savant

After his hairs-breath loss of first place, Yuuri was surprised to find a young Japanese woman darting toward him, purpose etched in every line of her body. She stopped to beam at him before grabbing his hand and pulling him away from everyone, hurtling to a stop outside. Yuuri was surprised to note that outside the rink waited several dozen people.

The Captains, Sentinels and Lieutenants as well as several Enforcers, with the Council of Ten in front. Despite his confusion, and hearing the riot inside as the other skaters searched for him, Yuuri took the blank Beyblade from Kalina Hiwatari, smiling despite himself when faced with none other than Kai Hiwatari, Kalina's brother and the only Japanese male on the Council.

The other skaters halted when they noted Yuuri facing off against the coldly elegant male, who cried out after launching was completed

"Dranzer! Go for the throat!" The deep blue spinning top halted, whirling in place as a red and gold phoenix materialized over it, aiming for Katsuki only for an arc of golden brown to bat it away, disappearing into the bit plate on top of the shimmering white Beyblade Yuuri had launched, whirling too fast to see the inscription before a wide eyed Yuuri yelled

"Vicchan! Knock 'em outta the ring!" With a simple 'yip' the spirit of the toy poodle Yuuri had owned as a boy- whom he had lost before competing in Sochi- surged the whirling top forward before erupting from his owners' 'blade, howling as he knocked into Kai's Dranzer. Both men extended their arms, catching the spinning tops at the same time. Laughing, Kalina bounded over and pulled a box from her pocket, gently pulling free Vicchan's bit in order attach the two chain ends to it. Yuuri dropped to his knees and pleaded

"Please, Kalina-sama, put it on me!" Giggling, the girl did just that, kissing the crown of his head before turning to rest of the Abattoir members and declaring

"Yuuri Katsuki of Japan. Blader of the Abattoir. Figure skater. Beloved. Our pride goes with you, as it always has." the others chorused

"Always." Before dispersing. In the aftermath, Yuuri fidgeted with the Vicchan bit, rising fluidly as his friends descended on him. Over Victor and Phichit's demands to know what happened, Yuuri turned to Yuri and asked

"Yurio, do you remember finding me in that bathroom stall in Sochi?" All other voices silenced, Yuuri continued conversationally

"You found me just after I got off the phone with Okaa-san, who called to tell me that Vicchan, the poodle I'd owned since I was twelve years old, had been run over by a truck. I hadn't been home in five years... and then, a few months later, Kalina-sama called to inform me that Ironstar, her guardian bitbeast, had communicated with the spirit of a toy poodle. When he was strong enough, he intended to become my guardian bitbeast. I begged her to find me immediately when he was ready."

Turning a whimsical smile on the metal, warm against his fingers, Yuuri murmured

"It only took him a year…"

After that, finding out about the Abattoir was not so much a shock.

Though Victor had to get used to the level of sexiness Yuuri attained when he 'bladed with Vicchan. And Yuri might have made time to learn so _his_ cat could do the same after he died.


End file.
